


Stars in Your Skin

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Stars in Your Skin

Itty bitty fic, I don’t know why this scene popped into my head, but it did, so here you go!

 

“What are you doing?” Ziggy giggled as he set aside his book.

“Nothing,” Dillon commented absentmindedly.

“Well stop, it tickles!”

“Your scars form symbols,” Dillon traced his finger over Ziggy’s chest.

“A symbol that I shouldn’t have been in the mob,” Ziggy chuckled.

Dillon looked up and met Ziggy’s eyes, “your skin reminds me of the night sky. Little dots for stars, bigger spots for planets.”

Ziggy raised an eyebrow, “Since when do you think of cheesy things like that?”

Dillon sat up and kissed Ziggy’s cheek, “Since you.”

Ziggy was about to speak again but the alarms started going off. He made sure his paged was saved before saying, “Guess our day off is over.”

“Don’t worry,” Dillon stood and pulled his jacket on, “Once we defeat Venjix, we’ll have time to relax.”

“Promise?” Ziggy glanced over as he zipped his jacket up.

“Promise,” Dillon placed a quick kiss on Ziggy’s lips before they rushed out to meet the team.


End file.
